


Goodbye and Farewell

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: AU ending, F/M, First Kiss, Hattice, Love Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Alice and Tarrant say goodbye one last time...





	Goodbye and Farewell

Tarrant let out a sigh as he sadly smiled. Alice looked to the mirror as its shroud unfolded, revealing the land of her home.

**“Ah… but you have a family of your own.**”

Alice looked down at her feet, a wave of shame washed over her. Tarrant shook his head with a soft smile on his pale face.

“Important thing. A family. You only get the one.”

Alice’s breath shuddered and she could feel tears well into the back of her eyes.

“What if I never see you again?” She asked with a hint of desperation laced within her tongue.

Tarrant took a step forward and held out his hand which Alice took immediately.

“My dear…” he sighed once more, “in the palace of dreams… in the gardens of memory that is where you and I will meet”

A single tear trailed down Alice soft cheek. “But a dream isn’t reality.”

Tarrant, bless his innocent heart, took a step forward and Alice saw that familiar glint in his eyes. A welcoming sight indeed. Tarrant bent his head forward and showed his toothy grin and his eyes sparkled against hers.

“Who’s to say which is which.”

Alice could not help but let her tears fall as Tarrant opened his arms. She succumbed to his warmth and sobbed silently as he put his arm on the back of her neck. Tarrant closed his eyes and breathed in her scent one last time. She smelled of tea and sweetness… she smelled of home but now she was leaving again he couldn’t help but shed a tear.

“I’ll come back.” Alice whispered into his ear as he held her close to his heart. “I promise.”

Tarrant smiled and as she pulled away from him he caressed her cheek with one of his scarred hands. Alice sniffled as the Hatter wiped a tear away with his thumb.

“Those we love never truly leave us, sweetling.” He said gently. “All you have to do is think of me and there I shall be.”

“Will you wait for me?”

Tarrant nodded and their eyes locked for a moment before he placed a kiss onto her forehead.

“Without a doubt.”

The other Underlandians gathered around the mirror with sad smiles on their faces.

“You did it Alice.” Mally sighed. “An impossible thing.”

“Not as impossible as saying goodbye to you my friends.” Alice turned from them to look at his face for one last time.

Then, in a pure impulsive act, Alice stepped back to the Hatter and took her hands and placed them on his face and planted her lips against his own. Tarrant, out of instinct, put his arms around her waist and returned the favour.

“Goodbye Hatter.” Alice whispered one last time.

Tarrant took her by the hand and let her to the mirror once more.

“Goodbye…Alice.”


End file.
